The invention relates to an element for use in an electrical circuit, comprising a body having a region in which a charge carrier gas can be formed, which region comprises a first and a second sub-region which are separated from one another by an insulation zone at least during operation, the first sub-region being provided with a first electrical connection and the second sub-region comprising a second and a third electrical connection.
Such an element is known from a Netherlands Patent Application laid open to public inspection under no. 8703119 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,570. The element described therein comprises a layer or layer structure in which a degenerated charge carrier gas is present during operation. The charge carrier gas is distributed over the two sub-region, which are interconnected by a channel. Apart from the first connection, the first sub-region further comprises a fourth connection. During operation, a current is sent through the channel by means of two connections, while a voltage can be derived between the other connections on either side of the channel.